Les vœux de Fëanor
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Les petits elfes qui ont été sages toute l'année envoient leurs lettres de vœux à l'Ada Noël. Les Orcs, festifs, décident de célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année avec quelques chansons. Fëanor bougonne, Morgoth s'amuse, et l'Ada Noël en a marre qu'on le prenne pour un certain "Gandalf"...
1. Les vœux de Fëanor - 1ère lettre

_Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs. Non, je ne suis pas UnePasseMiroir. Vous voyez bien ma barbe blanche et mon habit rouge... Vous dites ? Gandalf ? Non, je ne le connais pas... Non, moi, je suis l'Ada Noël. Je suis chargé d'exaucer les souhaits des petits elfes, et, la nuit de Noël venue, de distribuer des récompenses aux enfants qui ont été sages durant toute l'année._

 _J'ai d'ailleurs, pendant plusieurs années, reçu les lettres de vœux d'un petit elfe qui s'appelait Fëanor. Vous plairait-il d'y jeter un œil ?_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Les vœux de Fëanor /I –**

 **0o0o0o0**

« Cher Ada Noël,

J'ai fêté mes onze ans Valariens au début de l'été, et mon père a décidé que j'étais assez grand pour faire moi-même mes demandes de présent pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Tout d'abord, je peux vous assurer que j'ai été très sage durant toute l'année, ainsi que les précédentes. J'obéis toujours à mes précepteurs et je suis sérieux durant leurs leçons. Demandez-leur, si vous avez un doute, mais je vous assure que leur réponse appuiera mes paroles.

Mon seul désir est de rendre mon père, le Roi Finwë, fier de moi. Il veut que je sois un prince sage, qui assume ses responsabilités et qui sois conscient de son importance sans pour autant s'en enorgueillir. Je lui ai promis que je le serais, et je ne fais jamais mes promesses à la légère.

Mais j'ai certes beau être prince et avoir tout ce qu'un enfant de mon âge peut rêver, il me manque une chose, cher Ada Noël, une seule chose, et son absence me pèse et me fait souffrir.

Depuis toujours, j'ai grandi avec mon père, que j'aime de tout mon cœur… Mais jamais, jamais je n'ai eu de mère. Je ne sais même pas quel était son visage, et je connais à peine son nom. Miriel. Père me dit qu'elle est partie se reposer très loin d'ici, et qu'elle ne peut pas revenir.

Mais, vous, cher Ada Noël, on dit que vous pouvez exaucer tous les vœux. Alors, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît cher Ada Noël, j'ai été sage toute l'année et toute ma vie, et la seule chose que je vous demande, en cette fin d'année, c'est une maman.

Fëanor Curufinwë Finwëion »

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Et il m'en envoya encore plusieurs... La deuxième fut celle du Noël suivant._


	2. Entracte : Il est né le divin Melkor

_Salut tout le monde ! Est-ce que, vous aussi, vous vous êtes déjà demandé si les Orcs fêtaient Noël, et, s'ils le faisaient, comment ils le faisaient ? Je me suis penchée sur la question, et après de longues heures de travail, il en est ressorti... que, comme tout le reste, ils ne faisaient rien comme tout le monde._

 _Et que surtout, ces flemmards n'avaient pas envie de se casser la tête à inventer des chansons de Noël (c'est trop demandé à leur cervelle primitive, que voulez-vous) alors ils ont simplement repris des chansons déjà existantes pour les... remanier à leur goût..._

 _Voici le premier fruit du génie de la clique de Morgoth ! Enjoy !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **La chorale des Orcs –**

 **0o0o0o0**

 _ **Il est né le divin Melkor**_

 **0o0**

Il est né le divin Melkor

Armez les lances, déchirez les corps

Il est né le divin Melkor

Son avènement annonce la mort !

.

Depuis plusieurs Âges de lumière

Du monde vous nous promettez la fin

Depuis plusieurs Âges de lumière

Et nous l'atteignons enfin !

.

Il est né le divin Melkor

Armez les lances, déchirez les corps

Il est né le divin Melkor

Son avènement annonce la mort !

.

Ah ! Qu'il est noir, qu'il est terrifiant !

Ah ! oui, jamais rien ne l'arrête

Ah ! Qu'il est noir, qu'il est terrifiant !

Il est vraiment le plus puissant !

.

Il est né le divin Melkor

Armez les lances, déchirez les corps

Il est né le divin Melkor

Son avènement annonce la mort !

.

Une montagne est son logement

Trois Silmarils à son diadème

Une montagne est son logement

Il garde ces joyaux pour lui-même !

.

Il est né le divin Melkor

Armez les lances, déchirez les corps

Il est né le divin Melkor

Son avènement annonce la mort !

.

Partez, petits rois du Beleriand

Ne venez pas gâcher nos fêtes

Partez, petits rois du Beleriand

Ou adorez ce Valar sur-le-champ !

.

Il est né le divin Melkor

Armez les lances, déchirez les corps

Il est né le divin Melkor

Son avènement annonce la mort !

.

Il veut votre mort et que ce soit sanglant

Il est là pour faire la conquête

Il veut votre mort et que ce soit sanglant

Donnez-lui vos terres promptement !

.

Il est né le divin Melkor

Armez les lances, déchirez les corps

Il est né le divin Melkor

Son avènement annonce la mort !

.

Ô Melkor, Ô Valar tout-puissant

Très grand conquérant que vous êtes

Ô Melkor, Ô Valar tout-puissant

Régnez sur nous entièrement !

.

Il est né le divin Melkor

Armez les lances, déchirez les corps

Il est né le divin Melkor

Son avènement annonce la mort !


	3. Les vœux de Fëanor - 2ème lettre

L'auteure : _(jaillis de son miroir en catastrophe, micro à la main) : Oupsy ! Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster ces deux derniers jours ! Emploi du temps de ministre, que voulez-vous..._

Petit Ada Noël : _Humhum..._

L'auteure _(lui tend le micro)_ : Oui _oui, bien sûr, c'est à vous de parler, vénérable Gandalf._

Petit Ada Noël : **_Je ne m'appelle pas_ Gandalf, _nom d'un Balrog !_**

L'auteure : C'est _vrai. Bref, vous le prenez ou pas, ce micro ?_

Petit Ada Noël _(prend le micro) : Bref, aujourd'hui cher lecteur, je reviens partager avec vous une seconde lettre qu'un petit enfant malheureux m'a envoyé, il y a de cela bien longtemps... Enjoy !_

L'auteure _(sceptique) : C'est pas un peu hors contexte, ce "enjoy" ?_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Les vœux de Fëanor /II –**

 **0o0o0o0**

« Cher Ada Noël,

Un an a passé depuis la première lettre que je vous ai envoyée. Voici le retour de la fin de l'année, et j'ai maintenant douze années Valariennes.

Au printemps, mon père s'est marié. Son épouse s'appelle Indis, et elle est du peuple des Vanyar.

Je me doute bien que vous êtes derrière ceci, car l'année passée, c'est une maman que je vous ai demandé. Maintenant j'en ai une. Elle est blonde comme le soleil, et très jolie au regard. Son caractère est aimable et enjoué, et sur ses lèvres, il y a souvent un sourire, qui se communique à tous ceux qui l'approchent. Sauf moi, il semblerait…

Car malgré toutes ses belles qualités, je n'arrive guère à l'apprécier, car je sais, au fond de mon cœur, qu'elle n'est pas _ma_ mère. Bien que je ne vis jamais le visage de Miriel, la première épouse de mon père, celle qui me donna la vie, je saurais le reconnaître si je le voyais, car aucun fils ne peut se tromper sur l'identité de sa mère.

Je dois vous paraître très ingrat, n'est-ce pas, cher Ada Noël ? Je vous prie de pardonner l'expression égoïste d'un cœur qui saigne. Je m'étais laissé allé à croire que vous sauriez me rendre Miriel – mais mon père lui-même m'a dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. C'était une illusion de confiance d'enfant, chose que désormais je ne suis plus vraiment.

Je ne suis m'empêcher de trouver mon père cruel de trahir ainsi la mémoire de ma mère en partageant la vie d'une autre femme, et je lui en veux. Nous nous sommes beaucoup querellés pour cette raison. Ce ne sont pas des choses que feraient un enfant, et sûrement pas un enfant sage. Alors je ne puis me considérer comme tel, puisque j'ai dérogé à mes devoirs de prince en me laissant aller à des émotions qui n'auraient pas eu raisons d'être.

Aussi, cette année, cher Ada Noël, je ne vous demanderais que la patience, car il me faudra du temps et des efforts pour prendre en affection notre nouvelle reine, Indis des Vanyar.

Fëanor Curufinwë Finwëion »

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! On aura droit à un petite entracte demain (ou du moins je ferais mon possible pour que ce soit le cas) histoire de profiter d'une petite touche d'humour/connerie/folie (barrez les mentions inutiles) avant de repartir sur les malheurs d'un petit Fëanor qui subit son sort tel un Cendrillon elfique._


	4. Entracte : Petit Ada Noël

_Salut salut ! Comme promis, voici un autre petit entracte pour se mettre de bonne humeur ! Enjoy (ou pas...) !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **La chorale des Orcs –**

 **0o0o0o0**

 _ **Petit Ada Noël**_

 **0o0**

C'est une belle nuit d'enterrement

La neige étend son manteau blanc

Les yeux baissés vers les cadavres, à genoux

Les elfes tremblants

Avant de mourir sur cette terre

Font une dernière prière

.

Petit Ada Noël

Quand tu descendras du ciel

Avec les chaussettes de Manwë

N'oublie pas le caleçon d'Oromë...

.

Mais avant de partir

Prend bien garde à ne pas mourir

Dehors, une armée qui t'attend

Et elle est un peu sur les dents...

.

Il me tarde tant que Telperion s'éteigne

Pour voir si tu as enfin tué

Tous les beaux Valar que je vois en rêve

Et que je veux disséquer

.

Petit Ada Noël

Quand tu descendras du ciel

Avec les chaussettes de Manwë

N'oublie pas le caleçon d'Oromë...

.

Le marchant de mort est passé

Les vivants vont dans leurs tombeaux

Et tu vas pouvoir commencer

La récolte des âmes avec ta faux

Au son des cris de douleur

Ta distribution de malheur

.

Et quand tu seras sur ton noir nuage

Viens d'abord sur ma forteresse

Je n'ai pas été tous les jours très sage

Car le pouvoir m'intéresse

.

Petit Ada Noël

Quand tu descendras du ciel

Avec les chaussettes de Manwë

N'oublie pas le caleçon d'Oromë…

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Pourquoi un caleçon et des chaussettes, me direz-vous ? Eh bien... je ne sais pas ! Inspiration subite !_

 _Voilà... Court, pas très constructif et pas vraiment indispensable. Mais moi il me faisait marrer._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera là ce week-end, je pense (vous savez, avec mon planning de ministre j'ai pas bien le temps de poster !)_


	5. Les vœux de Fëanor - 3ème lettre

_*chuchote* Coucou... Eh oui, je sévis toujours... Mais je ne parle pas très fort, sinon l'Ada Noël va m'entendre, et ça va barder... *pose un doigt sur sa bouche* vous ne direz rien, hein ? Bref, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture ! (autant qu'elle puisse être avec un Fëanor en déprime au bout de la plume !) (mais ce chapitre n'est pas le pire.)_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Les vœux de Fëanor /III –**

 **0o0o0o0**

« Cher Ada Noël,

Je ne puis plus prendre de gants pour vous exprimer franchement ce que je pense de vous.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une maman… ma maman. Sûrement pas une abominable mégère qui me vole l'affection de mon père _et ose lui faire un enfant !_

Cher Ada Noël, je sais que mon année n'a pas été exemplaire, mais j'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts et j'ai tenté de me mettre en bons termes avec Indis des Vanyar. En vain. Vous remarquerez que je ne parle pas d'elle en tant que ma belle-mère – et que je ne le ferais sans doute jamais – car je ne peux simplement pas la considérer comme telle. Elle sera toujours pour moi, « l'épouse de mon père », celle qui ravit son cœur au souvenir de ma mère.

Mais l'enfant que le Roi mon père eut avec elle, comment dois-je les nommer ? Mon demi-frère ? C'est ainsi que mon père souhaiterait que les désigne. Je m'y efforce, pour lui faire plaisir, mais il ne semble pas conscient de ce que cela me coûte. En fait, il se désintéresse de plus en plus de moi depuis que la Vanya est entrée dans sa vie. Et maintenant qu'il a ce poupard à couver, c'est à peine s'il remarque ma présence et s'il m'écoute lorsque j'essaye d'attirer son attention.

Je ne sais plus vers qui me tourner… alors, en dernier recours, je vous adresse une prière, cher Ada Noël, gardiens du bonheur des enfants. Une prière désespérée, qui vous semblera sonner avec amertume, mais c'est parce que mon esprit est hanté de mille mot durs à l'égard de l'épouse de mon père, que je retiens avec difficulté et qui empoisonnent mon âme de noirceur.

Aidez-moi, Ada Noël, je vous en supplie, aidez un enfant qui n'a plus de parents…

Fëanor Curufinwë Finwëion »

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _On lui a jamais appris à voir le sens positif de la vie, je crois._

 _... ça se défend, remarquez. Sa vie à lui n'a jamais eu vraiment de sens positif..._

 _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain (et dernier) entracte sera un peu plus détendu !_


	6. Entracte : Vive le grand Melkor

_Bonjour à tous ! Vous connaissez l'histoire du Balrog qui voulais tout cramer ? ... Non ? Mais-mais... Comment cela ! Quel scandale ! Tous les petits enfants Orcs apprennent cette comptine à l'école !_

 _Ah mais oui c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas des Orcs._

 _Eh bien c'est une bonne occasion d'enrichir votre culture générale par ce grand classique Orcesque... Bonne lecture !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **La chorale des Orcs –**

 **0o0o0o0**

 _ **Vive le grand Melkor**_

 **0o0**

Vive le grand, vive le grand

Vive le grand Melkor

Qui s'en vient en terrifiant

Les elfes de peur verts

Oh ! Vive le grand, vive le grand,

Vive le grand Melkor,

Boule de feu et enterrement

Il va tout foutre en l'air !

.

Sur le long chemin

Tout noir de suie, de cendre

Un grand Balrog s'avance

Avec son fouet de feu dans la main

Et tout là-haut les flammes

Qui crépitent dans les branches

Lui soufflent là l'esclandre

Qu'il chantait insolemment :

.

Oh ! Vive le grand, vive le grand,

Vive le grand Melkor,

Qui s'en vient en terrifiant

Les elfes de peur verts

Oh ! Vive le grand, vive le grand

Vive le grand Melkor

Boule de feu et enterrement

Il va tout foutre en l'air !

.

Et le grand Balrog

Descend vers le village

C'est l'heure où tout est sage

Mais lui il vient mettre le feu

Et dans chaque maison

Il joue le trouble-fête

Partout où il s'arrête,

Il rugit la même chanson :

.

Oh ! Vive le grand, vive le grand,

Vive le grand Melkor,

Qui s'en vient en terrifiant

Les elfes de peur verts

Oh ! Vive le grand, vive le grand

Vive le grand Melkor

Boule de feu et enterrement

Il va tout foutre en l'air !

.

Joyeux, joyeux Noël

De sang rougi

Quand s'élèvent vers le ciel

Les plaintes des proscrits

.

Oh ! Vive le grand, vive le grand,

Vive le grand Melkor,

Qui s'en vient en terrifiant

Les elfes de peur verts

.

Joyeux, joyeux Noël

De sang rougi

Quand s'élèvent vers le ciel

Les plaintes des proscrits

.

Oh ! Vive le grand, vive le grand,

Vive le grand Melkor,

Qui s'en vient en terrifiant

Les elfes de peur verts

Oh ! Vive le grand, vive le grand

Vive le grand Melkor

Boule de feu et enterrement

Il va... tout… foutre… en… l'air…

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _J'ose être fière de moi. Ce texte ne sert à rien, mais il me fait beaucoup rire. Je sais pas vous... ?_

 _En tout cas, profitez-en, car il sera le dernier ! J'ai encore en réserve une petite lettre de Fëanor que l'Ada Noël a reçu très récemment, mais ensuite... à moins d'un subit pic d'inspiration, ce petit recueil de délire sera terminé !_


	7. Les vœux de Fëanor - 4ème lettre

_Coucooooou ! C'est moi, l'Ada Noël. UnePasseMiroir est actuellement ligotée et bâillonnée au fond de ma cave. Ca lui apprendra à poster un chapitre sans ma permission - non mais, ce sont_ mes _lettres, tout de même !_

 _Et voilà, on y arrive, à la fin de cette histoire... Voici la toute dernière lettre que j'ai reçue de Fëanor, il y a seulement quelques jours - alors que cela faisait bien des siècles que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles..._

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Les vœux de Fëanor /IV –**

 **0o0o0o0**

« Chère stupide invention créée pour bercer les innocents enfants d'illusions qui finiront immanquablement brisées,

Bien des années ont passées depuis la dernière lettre que je vous ai envoyée. Peut-être vous rappelez-vous de moi, je suis le fils du Roi Finwë.

Feu le Roi Finwë.

Mais laissez-moi vous parler un peu de ce que je deviens.

J'ai grandi, mûri et j'ai tenu mon rôle de prince avec autant de dignité que me permettaient les deux problèmes sur pattes qui prenaient un malin plaisir à se jeter dans mes jambes – comprenez par-là, les deux monstruosités issues du ventre de la Vanyar. Comme vous pouvez le constater, malgré les siècles écoulés, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à apprécier cette dernière, et je crois qu'elle me le rend bien. Quant à ses fils, leurs pitoyables efforts pour tenter de m'amadouer étaient si risibles que j'en souris en y pensant. Heureusement, eux aussi ont fini par grandir. Mais j'aurais préféré qu'ils évitent de transmettre leur sang impur à une nouvelle génération de tares.

Je me suis moi-même marié, peu de temps d'ailleurs après avoir abandonné tout espoir à votre endroit. Nerdanel est la plus douce et la plus parfaite épouse dont on puisse rêver. Elle m'a donné sept enfants, mais aucun d'eux ne vous a jamais envoyé la moindre lettre. Aujourd'hui tous adultes, ils n'ont jamais cru une seule seconde à votre existence.

Mais, me direz-vous alors, pourquoi suis-je en train de vous écrire, dans ce cas – ou plutôt, pourquoi suis-je en train d'écrire à un mirage, un conte pour poupards crédules ?

J'ai simplement besoin d'évacuer cette haine qui me ronge. Une haine contre la terre entière, ainsi que ses créateurs.

Car j'ai finalement réalisé le rêve et l'ambition de ma jeunesse – mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous. J'ai forgé de mes mains trois joyaux de pure lumière qui ont chassé les ténèbres qui m'entouraient. Un court instant, j'ai cru enfin pouvoir vivre en paix. Mais les ténèbres sont tenaces, et ils ont fini par se rassembler plus étroitement autour de moi, afin d'absorber et de détruire la lumière de mes Silmarils. Car il est dans la nature des ténèbres d'absorber et de détruire toute forme de lumière et de vie.

Le Mal m'a ravi mon œuvre et la vie de mon père. Et une terrible douleur m'habite, car le coup fatal que porta le Noir Ennemi à Finwë m'atteignit également, et depuis, je saigne et je souffre sans espoir de guérison. On m'a ravi ma lumière, on m'a ravi mon père – et je n'ai personne contre qui tourner ma colère.

Que vous.

Alors dans cette lettre, je vous crache au visage tout mon mépris et ma rage. Je vous hais ! Je vous hais ! Je vous hais ! Je vous maudis à jamais !

Puisqu'il est de coutume d'adresser un vœu dans chaque lettre à votre intention, je vais en formuler un ici même.

Je vous souhaite de connaître la même douleur qui m'a été infligée, et j'espère, de tout mon cœur brisé, que jamais plus, comme moi, vous ne trouverez la paix.

Fëanor Curufinwë Finwëion »

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _On aurait pu trouver plus sympa, comme vœu, mais bon... c'est Fëanor, après tout ! Faut toujours que ça se finisse en insultes, avec lui !_

 _Voilà voilà, nous voici arrivé aux derniers mots de ma fic... J'espère que ça vous aura plu, même un tout petit peu, de suivre le cours de mes délires... On se retrouvera probablement sur d'autres fics (je ne suis pas à cours d'inspi pour ce qui est d'écrire des conneries !)_

 _Prenez soin de vous, lisez des fanfics, et à la prochaine !_


End file.
